Breaking thin ice
by casperbear
Summary: Dear diary,  well to day I'm starting Hogwarts, I know I should fell excited, and happy ,but, I don't I fell worried and wearied, maybe because am from America...are I think I just won't fit in...well mom said to walk in there with my head up high and


_well this is my first storyy so plz comment_

* * *

Breaking Thin Ice

Breaking - "over the mountains and threw the woods to Hogwarts I go"

_Dear diary,_

_well to day I'm starting Hogwarts, I know I should fell excited, and happy ,but, I don't I fell worried and wearied, maybe because am from America...are I think I just won't fit in...well mom said to walk in there with my head up high and to not look back...the only reason why am going to this school is because mom trying to get me away from some one, mom does not no I no this but I do...I know more then she even now._

"mom your smuggling me!" I yelled at my mom "o, sorry, I just can't believe my baby is going to Hogwarts….o" she threw her hands back around my neck and pulled me in with another suffocating bear hug I look down towards dobby for some help he shrugged "mom can't bereave" I said threw her shoulder "o sorry honey…you have all of your things?" my mom ask for the hundred of times " ugh…mom YES!" I said she look at me aging with tears coming to her eye's " o my baby going to Hogwarts!" my mom said pulling me in to another big bear hug, I will not cry I will be dammed if I do "um…miss riddle we have to go" finally dobby coming to my rescue, I pulled away from my mom's grip and look at her in her grayish silverfish "watery" eye's "o my pretty baby girl….April , the only one in the family with your lovely yellow greenish eye's" my mom said looking into my yellow greenish eye's.. its true I'm the only one in my family who has wiled yellow greenish eye's " miss. Riddle we must hurry" dobby said bouncing back and forth to his right then left. I smiled at my mom "time to go" I said she smiled "yes I know" she said she took one good look at me and kissed me on my check then let my hand go, I waved and turned around and started walking to the tunnel so that you can enter the plan "don't worry April , you'll be back" dobby said " of course I will" I said trying not to laugh at what dobby was wearing , which is long jean pant's that barely fit him, a long white t-shirt that say's "I LOVE L.A." some dirty tennis shoes, and a wind-wheel hat ( you now those hat's that come in different colors and has a wind-wheel on top) he look like a little lost kid, if he was not with me the security would of toke him to the lost children center, once we got onto the plan I let dobby have the window set, I moved my bangs to the front to cover my face so I could start to cry…this is stupid all of these years of my 16 life and now am learning that am a witch, but I really don't want to levee my mom I felt dobby's hand on mine "it's going to be ok" great that did it am a sobbing wreak now. Dobby just pat's my back and smiled "stop your crying Ms. April, things are going to be just fine" he said I smiled at him , " now whip away some of those tears" he said I did "thanks dobby…dobby we set you free a long time ago, not to sound mean, but why do you still stay?" I ask it's a true question we gave him a shirt to let him go when I was about 1 years old but he never left, " because of you April, when I was going to levee you look at me with sad eye's and started to cry…so I stayed….and am glade I did to if I didn't you would be a loner" he said messing with the TV. in front of us, "o that hurt dobby, that hurt bad" I said stating his last remark even though its true I really never talked to people that much I just staid to myself, and soon enough people just staid away from me until one day these boy I think his name was dirk…well he like me and I guess I like him to but every time I see him I got nerves and bad stuff happened every time he came near me….sadly they started to call me "April fool" and am not talking about the holiday, as for dirk, he spent 4 weeks in the hospital…with a addition 5 weeks because I went to visit him…but you now it would still helped if my mom told me I was a witch a little bit sooner don't yall think?.


End file.
